Let Your Demons Run Away
by Ongi
Summary: [Secret Santa - Collectif NONAME] - "Le silence bourdonne à ses oreilles, telle une guêpe furieuse prête à piquer. Tous ces yeux braqués sur lui le rendent plus fébrile qu'une arme collée à sa tempe et lui donnent envie de se jeter par l'une des immenses baies vitrées pour fuir aussi loin que possible." Stucky - Post-Age of Ultron.


_**Bonsoir, très chers lecteurs !**_

 _ **Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous souhaiter une excellente année 2016 avec plein d'inspiration, de rêves, de santé et de bonheur à vous !**_

 _ **Parce qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour les cadeaux, j'offre celui-ci à**_ **Saki-parle** _ **pour le**_ **Secret Santa** _ **du**_ **Collectif NONAME** _ **.**_

 _ **Enfin, je lui offre la fanfiction entière, pas seulement cette première partie. Malheureusement, étant d'une lenteur absolue, je ne posterai les autres qu'une fois par semaine, et je demande clémence et pardon à**_ **Saki-parle** _ **pour cela !**_

 _ **Elle m'avait demandé du Stucky, et oui, promis, il va finir par arriver.**_

 _ **J'espère de tout cœur que cela lui plaira et que cela vous plaira.**_

 _ **Je souhaite de tout cœur remercier la fantastique**_ **Some CoolName** _ **pour son rôle de lutin pailleté et sa superbe correction !**_

 _ **Et merci au**_ **Collectif NONAME** _ **tout entier dont les membres m'apportent chaque jour plus qu'ils ne pourraient l'imaginer.**_

 _ **Merci à vous de me lire et à dans sept jours !**_

 _ **PS: Dernière précision; cette fanfiction se déroule après les aventures d'**_ **Avengers - Age of Ultron** _ **, et avant les événements de**_ **Captain America 3 - Civil War** _ **.**_

* * *

 **I – Sam**

Tout le monde aime Captain America. Les civils se sentent en confiance dès qu'il apparaît sur un champ de bataille, les enfants collectionnent les jouets à son effigie et n'importe quel représentant de la loi se rue pour obéir à ses ordres. Sans compter toutes les personnes qui semblent intéressées par son costume moulant, ses larges épaules, sa mâchoire sexy et ses yeux bleus envoûtants…

Oui, décidément, tout le monde, qu'on soit enfant, jeune ou vieux, homme ou femme, grand ou petit, mince ou gros, laid ou beau, tout le monde aime Captain America. Et si jamais quelqu'un tente d'émettre une opinion un tantinet négative à son sujet, il est rapidement rabroué, catégorisé et hué de jaloux. Autant dire qu'on prend bien garde à ses commentaires et aux personnes à qui on les fait.

Si tout le monde aime Captain America, bien peu peuvent se targuer de connaître Steve Rogers, qui a plus de tête à tête avec ses sacs de boxe – sur lesquels il se défoule durant la plupart de son temps libre, lorsqu'il n'est pas trop occupé à sauver le monde – qu'avec ses semblables.

Oh, soixante-dix ans congelé dans la glace n'ont pas suffis à lui faire perdre la parole et grogner comme un homme des cavernes. Il peut se montrer très sociable, particulièrement lors des soirées Avengers qui ont lieu une fois tous les six mois. Sans compter que les mains de Steve Rogers connaissent bien plus les circuits imprimés et les rouages de sa bécane vintage que la peau chaude et les contours tendres d'un autre être humain, au grand dam de plus de la moitié de l'Amérique.

Steve Rogers est un ami fidèle, un chic type un peu trop solitaire, trop coincé, mais quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter en toute circonstance, sauf lorsqu'on s'appelle Tony Stark et qu'on titille sans cesse la patience des gens qui nous entourent.

La fois où Tony – n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, comme de coutume, et ce malgré les interdictions répétées de Steve – s'est mis en tête de chatouiller Bruce à l'aide d'une plume en est un parfait exemple.

Curieusement, Bruce n'est pas chatouilleux, mais Hulk l'est. Natascha a dû spécialement revenir en urgence d'une mission, afin de chanter une berceuse avant qu'Hulk ne détruise New-York en se roulant par terre. Steve a trouvé que la punition la plus adéquate pour le génie milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope était de le traîner jusqu'à Pepper Potts pour qu'elle lui passe un savon Tony a ramassé grave.

Mais ceci est définitivement une autre histoire.

Tout ça pour dire que Steve Rogers est un être humain pas tout à fait comme les autres, il est vrai, mais presque. Il est seulement plus loyal, plus généreux, plus aimant, plus aimable et plus aimé, plus serviable, plus beau, plus blond, plus fort, plus doué et plus attirant que la quasi-totalité de l'humanité.

 _Steve Rogers est un vieux connard de croulant à la sale petite gueule sournoise d'abruti_ , pense Sam. Il est quasiment certain de cracher ses poumons, de vomir tripes et boyaux, de rester paralysé à vie par une crampe à la cuisse et de mourir d'un point de côté dans un peu moins de cinq secondes, et tout cela simultanément. Et il n'exagère absolument pas, ou alors juste un peu.

Mais plus sérieusement, il va assassiner Steve, qui vient pour la énième fois de le doubler par la gauche, à une cadence infernale, stupidement aisée et ignoblement injuste.

Depuis leur première rencontre, Steve n'a toujours pas perdu la foutue habitude de le prévenir lorsqu'il le double, malgré les protestations sifflantes de Sam, et lui crie à chaque foutue fois : « Sur ta gauche ! ». Et, au nom de tout ce qui est sacré, Sam se dit que la seule chose qu'il va pouvoir être en mesure de supporter dans un futur proche, concernant tout ce qui a trait au mot « _gauche_ », sera lorsqu'il pourra dire que son ami a passé _l'arme à gauche_.

D'accord, Sam reconnaît qu'il exagère complètement. Mais depuis quatre mois, Steve est intenable. Pour preuve : qui est-ce qui l'a tiré du lit à cinq heures du matin pour aller faire un footing « à la fraîche » ?

Steve court à droite, à gauche sauve le monde avant dix heures tanne Tony pour savoir où en sont les recherches de localisation re-sauve le monde à midi se défoule en faisant mille et quelques pompes agace Fury pour savoir où en sont les recherches de son côté massacre quelques dizaines de sacs de sable sauve les chats piégés en haut des arbres pour le goûter appelle Coulson _(« Miracle, miracle, oui, oui, oui, Coulson, je suis très content que vous soyez en vie grâce à du sang d'Alien, blablabla, oui, oui, je vous signerai vos nouvelles cartes vintage de Captain America, promis, Coulson, et les recherches, dites, les recherches, parlez-moi plutôt des recherches !_ ») entraîne les nouvelles recrues des Avengers (Sam, Wanda et The Vision – le mec étant toujours en train de se choisir un prénom) jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent grâce tente vaguement et vainement de se soûler vers vingt heures harcèle The Vision environ dix fois par jour pour savoir s'il a du nouveau au sujet des recherches dort finalement une ou deux heures et reprend l'entrainement physique jusqu'à ce qu'il doive sauver le monde à dix heures.

Comme Sam est un chic type et que Steve est son ami, son compagnon et frère d'arme et tout le tintouin, Sam essaye d'être compréhensif et de lui donner ce dont Steve a besoin, dans la mesure de ses moyens plutôt faibles.

Ce qui consiste à ne pas tuer Steve lorsqu'il le réveille au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller courir, tenter de le faire parler de ce qu'il ressent (Bon sang, il a essayé tous ses trucs habituels pour aider les ex-marines à se confier et à surmonter leur stress post-traumatique, mais Steve est un putain de coffre-fort, enterré sous cent vingt-neuf kilomètres de banquise.), et reste son ami malgré la douleur physique à force d'entrainements que celui-ci lui inflige, parce que, bordel, Sam n'est qu'un humain sans aucune triche, _lui_.

D'un autre côté (quand Sam est enfin confortablement allongé de tout son long sur son matelas moelleux – _meilleur endroit au monde_ –, en paix et sans personne autour – autrement dit sans Steve autour.), il compatit sincèrement. Il sait que si Steve devient à moitié fou – ou plutôt totalement fou – ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Il y a des limites à ce qu'un homme peut supporter, aussi exceptionnel et génétiquement modifié soit-il.

Si la réapparition de Bucky a été semblable à un boulet de démolition dans l'esprit de Steve, sa nouvelle disparition et l'incapacité de Steve à le retrouver sont indéniablement comparables à un lent venin corrosif rongeant peu à peu le bouclier étoilé de vibranium, le constellant d'une frustration amère et d'une folie désespérée quelque peu inquiétante.

Malheureusement, Sam ne peut rien faire d'autre que prier pour que Bucky réapparaisse avant que Steve ne perde complètement la tête.

C'est un samedi, un peu plus de cinq mois après les évènements d'Ultron, alors qu'il est trois heures du matin et que Sam dort comme un bienheureux, qu'il est réveillé par la sonnette stridente de sa porte d'entrée. Sam grogne quelque chose qui ressemble à « _Si c'est Steve, je lui casse la gueule et je me recouche._ », tout en titubant difficilement jusqu'à la porte. Porte qu'il ouvre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Steve habillé de pied en cape en Captain America – enfin, son costume de Captain America n'a pas de cape, certes, mais c'est l'expression, bordel !

Et Sam oublie toute envie de lui mettre son poing dans la tronche, parce que Steve ne ressemble pas au Steve de ces derniers mois. Il paraît calme. Concentré. Déterminé. Dangereux.

Ses yeux sont d'un bleu glacial et sa mâchoire crispée. Et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Sam sait que Bucky a été localisé.

Et Sam est simplement heureux que Steve ait pensé à lui demander de l'aide, au lieu de se ruer sur les lieux. Il oublie qu'il est trois heures du matin, oublie ses plans de se recoucher, oublie même qu'il a un lit.

Il est juste heureux que Steve ne l'oublie pas, malgré le retour de Bucky. Parce que dans son for intérieur, Sam s'est quelques fois demandé s'il tient la comparaison face à Bucky, dans l'esprit de Steve.

\- Laisse-moi juste m'habiller et choper mes ailes.

Steve acquiesce et Sam peut lire dans ses yeux toute la reconnaissance que son ami éprouve pour lui. Et il s'en sent littéralement pousser des ailes.

Bucky n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

 _ **Publié le samedi 9 janvier 2016.**_


End file.
